


How Bad Can I Be?

by BillEffingCipher



Category: The Lorax (2012), The Lorax - Dr. Seuss
Genre: 18+, Abuse, Brothers, Bullying, Childhood Memories, Comfort, Cussing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father issues, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm bad at warnings, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mental Abuse, Mother Issues, Non-Consensual Kissing, Oncest - Freeform, Physical Abuse, Playboy, Rough Kissing, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Sibling Rivalry, Soft kissing, Swearing, brother issues, encouraged sex, not sure if its non-con, rp into story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillEffingCipher/pseuds/BillEffingCipher
Summary: Oncie is on his own, trying his hardest to sell his prized invention, the thneed. The day starts out normal as usual, failing to sell any thneeds, until he gets a phone call. His big brother, Greedler, is coming for a visit.





	1. Telephone

**Author's Note:**

> This entire story was pulled directly from a roleplay with my friend, Sam (it's still ongoing). It begins with my (long af) plot, ending at ' "Shit, he's here!!" '. After that, everything that's Oncie came from Sam while I rped as Greedler. This story is pretty long, and I debated how I wanted to format it. Originally, I wanted it to be a one chapter thing but it is way too long for that XD plus I thought about leaving our replies how they were and just making this kind of an "RP Book"? (Is that the right wording?) I decided against that and spliced a couple of our replies together as well as change a bit to make it fit. I didn't like changing things much so there most likely will be some overlapping thoughts and things. If this style doesn't turn out that good then I can always go back and change it to be the raw, unspliced rp replies. We'll see how it goes x3 I really enjoy doing this rp and I like the different style that came from it so it's definitely going to look different than my previous writing styles (mostly cuz another person wrote half of it XD). You should definitely check out Sam, they're awesome and one of my best rp partners! :3 (I don't know Sam's acc name on here XD)

Oncie slumped home after another disappointing day trying to sell his latest invention. The boy had the pink, plush fabric wrapped around his neck as a scarf.   
It was the perfect invention. It could be anything! The Thneed was wearable, usable, and unbeatable. Why have a thousand products for only one use when you could have one product to have a thousand uses?  
Oncie just didn't understand why it wasn’t selling. He would go into the most crowded parts of town with his guitar to promote his Thneed, yet his only responses would be ripe tomatoes to the face.

"Why did Greed's stuff sell so fast?" The boy groaned to himself, thinking about his oldest brother.   
He hated to think about him. What's worse, he hated being compared to him. Greed was also an entrepreneur; just a successful one. He went off with his invention and made millions, winning the love and appreciation of their mother.  
Oncie looked down at his Thneed and ripped it off his neck, tossing it to the other side of his bedroom.  
"Stupid Thneed!!"  
The boy was frustrated. He sniffed and wiped his eyes before any tears could form. No, not again... He was done crying.  
"Who even cares what mother thinks? Not me..."  
Oncie continued to lie to himself until a loud ring of a telephone pulled him back into reality. The boy curiously followed the echoing throughout the lonely house until he silenced it by answering the phone.

"Hello? Ah! Hello, Ma! What a supri- huh? ... Oh. N-No I-I don’t think-... He's already on his way?!"  
Oncie bit his lip as he listened to the chatter from the other end of the line. He twirled a nervous finger in the thick, curled, cord as he twisted around to observe what a mess his house was.  
"...Okay... Well, thanks for callin- Oh. Bye, Ma. I lov-"

He was left with the deafening dial tone clouding his mind. Greed was coming to stop by... He's been on his way... Oncie stood there for a few moments before clumsily untangling himself and hanging up. What was he doing? He didn’t have time to be standing around like an idiot! He had a whole house to clean!  
The boy rushed out of the room, scooping up a few scattered books on the floor and shoving them anywhere they'd fit in the bookcase. He didn't know where to start; his bedroom, the kitchen, the living room? It all had to be cleaned. He couldn't have his complete success of a brother see the pathetic hole in the wall he lived in! Oncie ran to his room to forklift all the dirty laundry from the floor and raced to the laundry room, skidding across the slick floor. Next, he rushed to the kitchen's dishwasher, cursing aloud to find it already full of dirty dishes. The sink was packed, stains from cooking littered the counter and floor, and that was just the kitchen. His room was still disarray and the living room looked as if it housed a wild animal. Oncie was both disgusted and impressed at how a single person could cause so much mess. The boy slipped on rubber cleaning gloves and turned on the sink's faucet when he heard a car door slam from outside his house. Even the slam sounded wealthy.  
"Shit!! He's here!"

The Once-ler had hardly even begun cleaning the house when he heard the car pull up and he panicked, dropping everything he had in his arms and tugging off the rubber gloves, and bolted to the front porch, checking himself in the hall mirror as he went. His hair was messy, his shirt was wrinkled, and there was still some red tomato stain on his shoulder from that afternoon's attempt to sell his thneed. He closed the door quickly behind him, pressing up against it as he caught sight of his brother approaching, dressed up in his forest green suit, as per usual.  
"Greed-ler!" He exclaimed, trying to sound calm and collected, and at least a little bit happy to see his brother, but he still sounded nervous.   
"Ah-hehe... what are you doing here on such short notice? You didn't call or anything" he stammered nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, trying to stall and make sure his brother remained out of the house. Maybe he could distract him and call up a friend to come clean for him. Far-fetched, I know, and it probably wouldn't work... but it was worth a shot, wasn't it? Once-ler bit his lip, already picturing how much his brother would lecture him on his home, his clothes even.

"Pfft!" Greed waved his younger brother off, as he approached the porch. The older male observed the outside of his home with an unimpressed look. He gave his suit a quick tug and took off his dark sunglasses. He muttered something out of disgust under his breath; referring to the place of the Once-ler's home. It was out in the country, a big difference than the booming city where Greed lived. Once-ler flinched at the male's tone of voice as he was waved off, watching nervously as his brother scanned the outside of his home with a critical stare, muttering judgmental things under his breath.  
"I can't be taking precious time out of my busy schedule to call. So, I put Ma in charge of telling you I was coming."  
The man's grin grew wider as he invaded his brother's personal space by standing close in front of him. 

Oncie huffed softly at his words, muttering something about how it was /such/ a good idea to put Ma in charge of things like this. He pressed closer to the door, blinking as his older brother leaned in, the two of them just inches away from each other, the closeness making the younger of the two rather uncomfortable.  
"What? A guy can't check up on his baby brother?"   
His chuckle was just as condescending as his teasing tone of voice. The male stood straight with confidence as he crossed his arms. His demeanor was equally dominating. An eyebrow lifted as he observed the raggedy state his brother was in.   
"By the looks of things, you really needed a checkup... Have you been rolling around in a garden, Oncie?"  
Greed smirked, simply pointing to the stain perched on his shoulder.

His big brother practically oozed dominance, standing over him like he owned the place. Damn it Oncie! Just stand up to him for once. Hold your ground! He tried to stand up a little straighter, squaring his shoulders to attempt to look intimidating, but he looked like a child trying to look like Superman.   
"I-I'm not a baby, Greed." He told him and huffed softly.   
"I don't need you to check up on me, I have things p-perfectly under control." He told him, clearly lying through his teeth. Then, he blushed darkly at the comment about the stain on his shoulder, and covered it up with his hand.  
"No, I didn't—" he fumed. "I shouldn't have to explain myself to you." He told him, a childlike pout on his face. "Now why are you actually here?"  
The man couldn't help but to snicker at his younger brother's attempt at seeming threatening. It was amusing, to say the least. Almost as if witnessing a young wolf challenging its superior alpha. It was so stupid that it was cute. No matter how much "confidence" his brother claimed to have, Greed wasn’t buying it. He saw right through the boy. He always has and always will. But for the sake of having fun, Greed decided to amuse the boy.

"Oh, yes. You're absolutely right! I'm sure everything is under perfect control."  
The sarcasm was glossed on so thick it was practically just a lick of the lips away from tasting. Greedler leaned back from Oncie's face and placed his hands on his hips.  
It just made the younger male madder at the laughter that came out of his brother's mouth. How dare he come here and mock him! It was expected, but... it was still infuriating!  
"I-It is! I've got everything under control with my house— m-my business! My whole life! It's all A-O-K here." He told him, lying again. It wasn't like him to lie; thus, he wasn't very good at it. But all his confidence seeped out of him at the mention of inviting him into his house. 

"How rude could you possibly be, Oncie?" Greedler shook his head with a tsk. "Is this how you treat your guests? Nay, your own family! Invite me into your home. Your perfectly under control home."  
The man's voice lowered at the end of his sentence, completely taunting him.  
"I'll be glad to tell you exactly why I'm here." 

"Oh... well... u-Uhhhhh...." then, he sat up a little straighter. "How about we go get some lunch first? Yeah! There is this nice little place in town, let's go there." He told him, grabbing his brother's arm and starting to tug him away from the porch (or trying at the very least). Oncie wasn't very strong, and it didn't seem like Greed-ler was planning on going anywhere.   
"Well? Come on, it's on me, and then maybe after I could take you sight-seeing! That's something you like, right?" he stammered, and it was painfully obvious at this point that the male was stalling, trying his damndest to keep his older brother out of his house.

Greed's grin was fed by the younger's frantically woven lies to compensate for his obviously less than perfect lifestyle. He couldn't relate to how it must feel; nor did he ever want to.  
The sudden grab to his arm genuinely made Greedler looked taken aback. No one touched him without permission. He wouldn't allow it. However, since he was family he didn't sock him in the mouth, but he stood there completely unmoved. The older male simply rolled his eyes to the side at the small tugs he was feeling. It was like a wet noodle trying to be forceful. As annoyed and slightly irritated as he was for being grabbed, seeing his brother's discomfort and strongest attempts at getting him to leave piqued his interests immensely.   
"Oh, please! You can't afford my hunger! And there's nothing you could show me around here."  
His voice gave life to the look of disgust on his face at the thought of sight seeing the dirty, boring, lustless country.

"I-I can too afford it! Come on, Greed, certainly you can't be against /lunch/ of all things." He told him, his bright, baby blue eyes wide as he looked at the male. 

"Don't be mistaken, I'm plenty hungry but why don't we dine in your "perfect" home?" 

"Cuz I uhhhhhh— I have yet to go shopping! I can't cook anything when I'm fresh out of groceries!" He stammered, scrambling for a response while his brother shot down every attempt he had at distracting him.  
"There's tons of things I could show you, I could um... I could show you town hall! It's a great, big building— nicest place in town! You like places with lots of money, don't you?" He squeaked, pulling himself to his feet as he panicked– shit! Greed-let was trying to go in his house.

Greedler didn’t even entertain the thought of visiting Town Hall. He had no interest in anything the small country could offer him. That’s the difference between cities and towns, after all. Cities were for entertainment, expansion, growth; towns were simply the runts.  
"Oh, no. We're not going anywhere!"  
Greed easily pulled his arm out of the boy's grasp.  
Once-ler could feel how critical his brother was being about his house, his town, his life. He could feel it in the way he was spoken to, in the way Greed carried himself. He could feel it when he felt his brother stiffen upon the contact Oncie laid on his arm. But no retaliation was given. Not like when they were mere children and Greed would push Oncie down if the younger male tried to get close to his brother at all.  
He grunted softly as he tried to pull his brother from the porch, but a moment later, he was shaken off rather easily, and Oncie rather "gracefully" fell square on his ass with a soft, surprised sound.  
A snort escaped the older male when he watched his brother pop his ass on the porch. 

"What is it that you're hiding, huh?" He cackled and went to grab the doorknob.  
"You have a secret, wild orgy going on in here?"

"N-Nothing! I'm not hiding anything, Greed, honestly!" He shoved his way between his brother and the door, blocking the entrance to his house with his body, trying to keep the door shut.   
"Stop that! It's um... invasion of privacy!"

Greed blinked when his brother squirmed his way in between him and the door. He may not be stronger than a marshmallow but he sure could slink into small spaces. This attempt to prevent the older male entrance wore down his patience. He was getting tired of his brother's little games.

"Now, Oncie... Oncie, Oncie, Oncie," his voice gradually lowered to a teasing, although calming, coo.   
"Don't you know? It's not invasion of privacy when it's family."  
The older male chuckled and tightened his grip onto the doorknob despite the boy's attempt in blocking him out.

"Just. Let. Me. In." He punctuated his sentence with a thrust of his body against Oncie. He was going to get inside even if he had to bust in.

Oncie could tell his brother was getting irritated, because when he did his voice lowered instead of raising to a shout, and so when his brother's voice travelled down to what was supposed to be a calm and collected tone, it just put the Once-ler on edge.   
"It I-is too invasion of privacy!" He insisted, trying his best to keep him out, but the sharp jabs of Greed’s body against his own were rather hard to beat, and with the last thrust of the older male's might, the door flew open and the both of them were sent sprawling on the floor behind them. The Once-ler yelped as he hit the floor, his older brother practically crushing him as he landed on top of the smaller male. The house was a mess of clutter— small and clearly unkempt. There was dust everywhere, there were some old take out boxes on the coffee table, and just over all the house was a mess. The Once-ler groaned and hid his reddened face in his hands as he prepared himself for the onslaught of ridicule he was undoubtedly about to endure.


	2. Temptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually would have posted this tomorrow but I'm going to be busy tomorrow so I'm posting this today :3

Greedler landed with a hard grunt, his brother being too small to even break his fall properly. The male propped himself up to look at this "perfect" home his brother insisted to own. All the dust, litter, and mess was somewhat a surprise to him. Of course, he didn’t expect anything remotely lavish but he at least expected something to show for. If this room looked this bad, then Greed could safely bet that the rest of the house looked similar.  
Once-ler's face was practically on fire as he kept his hands over his face, flopped defeatedly on the floor, his brother still hovering over him. He just /knew/ that his brother was looking around, judging everything around him as if Oncie was on trial.  
The older brother stifled a chuckle as he picked himself off the ground.

"Well, I see you weren't hiding an orgy. I don't see you as the type to get laid anyways." 

Oncie already knew that if his brother had pushed him anymore, he'd be fighting back tears. He was a sensitive individual! Could you really judge a guy who was in touch with his emotions?   
He pulled himself up off the floor, not meeting his big brother's gaze as he dusted himself off absently.  
"Sh-Shut up Greed." He told him, his voice quiet and bitter. "If I wanted to have someone in bed, I'd be able too, I just have standards, unlike /you/."  
Whoa— did he really just say that? Damn, Oncie good job, you grew a set and managed to talk back to your brother!

The older male huffed at his sibling's ballsy remark about having more standards than him. Of course Greedler had standards! His whole life was nothing but the highest of standards. He chose to feed his desires with only who he saw fit. Greedler almost made a comment about the mess but decided against it. He knew how far he could push Oncie before tears came. If he was completely honest, even Greedler hired a maid to do all the cleaning and house work for him.

Oncie begrudgingly began to lead his brother about the home, showing him every room except for his bedroom. That was his personal space, and he wasn't going to have his brother invade it. That room was the only clean room in the house and that's because he spent a lot of his time in there and didn't want it being a sloppy mess. Everything else he didn't care about. It wasn't like he usually had guests or anything.

During the tour of the house, the older male took note at his poor choice in furniture and all the clutter. Oncie needed a maid.   
"Well, I'd say nice place but that would be a lie."

The male chuckled at his own statement and clapped a hand on Oncie's shoulder. Oncie ignored the older male's huffing and when the tour was finished, he led them to the living room, stumbling forward at the rough slap to his shoulder, grimacing and rubbing slightly at the spot.  
"Ow..." he muttered.

"I came by to see how you were doing, business wise. Seeing how many investors you have or if you need me to do the investing. So, what is this little invention you were tinkering with?"  
Greedler looked around for anything that remotely looked investable.   
"Where is it?"

Oncie looked up at his brother with wide eyes.  
"What?! No! You aren't investing in my product; I don't need your help selling my Thneed." He told him.   
"I told you and Ma that I'd be successful on my own, and I will be! I don't need your money." He told him, picking up his Thneed from the back of a chair in the living room, holding it close to his chest.

Greed raised an eyebrow at the boy's protest. It made him snicker. It was so amusing to see someone, who had very little, be so stubborn. He guessed stubbornness ran in the family. 

"Oh, please. Ma is fickle, you know that all too well. Simply being successful doesn't quite cover it. You must get your name out there! You must get bigger! And to get bigger, you either need to sell big or partner up with someone big." 

Sure, he knew that his mother was fickle. He didn't need anyone reminding him of that. Especially not his big brother who had always reminded him who mom's favorite was. All Oncie had wanted was his mother's approval, and by god he was going to get it. And he wasn't going to get there by letting his brother help him with his business.  
"I will get bigger, and I don't need your help to get there!" He protested stubbornly. 

Greed's eyes wandered down to the fabric the boy was clutching to his chest. With a wide grin, the older male grabbed part of the thneed and tugged it to him.  
"Is this pink thing it? Let me see it!"

His eyes got big and he gasped. "Hey!" He yelped.  
"Stop! You don't need to see it, I'm not gonna have you invest in my company, let it go, you'll tear it!"

The male was getting annoyed again, his voice calming dangerously.  
"You're doing it again," he muttered, referring to the boy fighting with him when he wants something. 

"Well you're in my house, Greed! You're in m-my house trying to take /my/ thneed that I worked hard to create!” he told him, trying to get his invention back

"Don’t you want my help? Or at least my valuable opinion? Come on, Oncie, throw your best pitch at me. Just use me as practice for the real deal if need be." 

Greed wrapped his hand around the smaller male's wrist and tugged him along to try to save the product. He knew very well he could easily rip the fabric away from his brother. Much like he would rip apart the teddy bear they had to share as children. Greedler didn’t want to rip the invention. He was just curious about it. From what he felt of it, it was soft.  
"Let go of it."

 

"No! I'm not practicing w-with you or even considering to let you into my business!" He told him, incredibly sensitive when it came to his own things.  
"You don't even know how it works so you having it wouldn't make any difference! Give it back!"

Greedler’s low voice formed into a throaty growl. It was the next stage in his anger. It was when he would get what he wanted. He always got what he wanted, and it annoyed him to no end that he always had to fight with his brother. He wanted to step all over him and get everything handed to him on a golden platter. Every part of Oncie was telling him to just give up what his brother wanted, because that low growl was a sign of danger. But apparently Oncie was feeling cocky today.

"I don’t need to know how it works! That's what you're for! You can tell me how to work it! I bet you anything I could sell it and it be a hit!"

Oncie stumbled slightly as he was tugged right along with the product, tripping over his own feet and sending himself toppling into his brother. Greedler grunted and stumbled backwards when his brother lost his footing onto him. 

"Stop!" He told him, stubbornly clutching onto his invention.

"Dammit! Let me see it!"

"Well get off me! I'm not gonna let you take my stuff anymore! I'm not a kid!" He told him.  
"You can't just barge in here and expect me to give you anything you want! This thneed is mine and I'm not letting you ruin it for me!" 

"Ruin it?! How the hell am I going to ruin something by making it bigger?! If anything, it’s only a winning situation for you!"

Oncie held the thneed close to him after his brother finally let go, and he rolled onto his stomach, trying to crawl away from his brother, but a moment later he was flipped back over and pinned down.  
"Let go of me, you— you jerk! Get off!"

The older male now focused his grip onto his brother. He wasn’t going to risk ripping the invention when he could just press hard enough on Oncie till he released it. He tightened his grip on his wrists and pushed him down onto the floor. Greedler roughly pinned him in place, also using his hips to press onto Oncie's to prevent him from squirming away. He sighed heavily to calm himself down. Losing his cool would just be stooping down to his brother's level. He was higher than that. 

"Listen here," he spoke lowly, leaning down closer to his face.  
"If you're not going to show me what this thneed thing can do, then I'll be left with no choice but to find out for myself. I’m not going to break it. I’m not going to steal it. I. Just. Want. To. See. It."

"I don't want your help!" He shouted in his face. "Because you're already successful and if I let you help me then I didn't do it myself and Ma will know that I can't /do anything myself/!" He shouted at him.   
He squirmed beneath him, struggling to get his older brother off him.

"Get off! Just go back to your own dumb business and leave me alone!" His eyes were watering with frustrated tears at this point, and Greedler wasn't going to get anywhere with him on edge and crying like this. The Onceler was at his most hard headed when he was upset and panicking slightly.

 

Greedler sighed, seeing that he wasn’t going to get anywhere. Fighting with force obviously wasn’t the right way to handle Oncie or manipulate him into giving what Greed wanted. He didn’t like seeing his brother cry anyways. The older male huffed out through his nose and released his wrists, climbing off the boy. He wasn't even fully sure what to say. He still wanted to know what the thneed was. He wanted to know if his brother had what it takes to be a successful entrepreneur. What's more, the business world is tough. It's survival of the fittest. Even if Oncie's invention is good, he must be tough enough to thrive as a company and against others. And right now, he wasn’t ready. Oncie cracked under the pressure of his own brother. There’s no way he could take the harsh realities of business. At least not yet.  
Greed crossed his arms as he sat on the floor next to his brother. He wasn't going to push. He needed to try a different approach. 

Oncie huffed and then got up, wiping at his eyes, pulling himself up and holding his Thneed close.  
"How long are you staying?" He said hoarsely after a minute.  
He wouldn't meet his brother's eyes, and he just looked tired. He was exhausted. He needed to clean up, he needed to eat something, and he needed to sleep. God, he wished his brother wouldn't be staying long.  
"Do I need to go get the guest room ready?" He asked him quietly.  
"If you're staying I’ll have to go grocery shopping. I don't have much to eat here, especially not for two people." He muttered. He seemed stiff and upset, not at all like his usual optimistic and fun-loving self.

The male didn’t think much about how long he'd stay. It was quite a long trip from the big city to the small country. He was prepared to stay a week at the longest, though he didn’t intend to stay that long. He shrugged.   
"I don’t know. A couple of days?"  
He was in his own pouty, bad mood from not getting what he wanted. It was frustrating and not something he was used to. Things wouldn’t have gotten to the point of him pushing if Oncie would have just went along with it from the get-go. Greedler could see how stressed and rung out his brother was.

"Look, don’t worry about me. Alright? I can get my own room and I don’t eat much."  
He got off the floor and brushed himself off.   
"I don’t need you making a fuss over me. How helpless do you think I am?"

The Onceler nodded a tiny bit and then took a breath.  
"I'm gonna go put sheets on the guest bed," he told him, then paused at his words. Since when did his big brother want to do such trivial things as fix up a room for himself. Never as far as Oncie was concerned.  
"No, it's okay. I got it." Then, he headed upstairs, putting the thneed on the back of a kitchen chair as he grabbed some sheets from a cabinet and headed upstairs after grabbing the thneed again. Meanwhile, downstairs in the living room where Greed was, there were some tapes laying around, one of them labeled "Thneed Infomercial" with a date and the Onceler's name under it. If Greed chose to do so, he could find out what the thneed did right now with that tape and the television.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the chapter! I hope yall like it :3 the next chapter will be next week.


	3. The Tape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh this chapter is so late! Sorry ;3; I'll try to get back on track tho! Also, forgive any typos or if things seem repeated or placed wrong. Some things were hard to splice together :3

Greed watched his brother gather up the sheets, specifically watching the thneed. He cursed softly when he saw him take it upstairs. He wanted to look at it. Greed couldn't understand why Oncie wouldn't let him just see the thing. He didn't even have to use it himself! The younger male could simply demonstrate what it did; if it did anything. There would be no hope in selling it if he wouldn't open up with it. Greedler knew a lot about business deals. Especially when it came to starting from the bottom and reaching the top. And it's not like Oncie just started this little invention of his. It's been a while. Long enough that Greed expected some momentum to have built up.  
"So selfish..." He murmured to himself.   
It's not every day that someone becomes lucky enough to have access to such a successful business man. Much less be related to him! Such a relationship is a valuable asset and should be used. However, it was somewhat a double edge sword. To some degree, Greed wanted his brother to also be successful in his own business. Whether that success came from his own doing or any outside help. It reflected back on him so success was important. Being related to such a lost cause could potentially hinder Greedler's own sales. People could connect their last names and make assumptions based on Oncie; if they find him first. But the boy following in Greed's footsteps and reaching the top can also help both of them. They'd have to share their mother's affection if that turned out to be the case... Greedler didn't particularly want to do that, but it may have to be a price he would need to pay. That is, IF Oncie could become equally successful. Greed placed his money that his brother would never reach his own wealth. There were different levels of success, after all.  
Greed smiled to himself, feeling more at ease now that he's weighed the possibilities and settled that unless they paired up, he would remain top dog.  
The older male began lazily scanning the room, further judging the home. He didn't judge so much on the mess itself, but the choices in placement and furniture were not ones he would have picked. Then he noticed the stack of tapes. Greedler strolled over and grabbed the one that stuck out at him the most.  
"An infomercial, huh?"

The man looked back to see if his brother was nearby before he slipped the tape in the VCR nonchalantly.   
"Let's just see how bad this thing is..."

Greed pressed on the television and placed it on the correct setting to see the tape play.

 

Oncie huffed as he headed upstairs. How come he was so defensive about his thneed with his brother around? He didn't seem to be so defensive to everyone else. With everyone else he was glad to show them how it worked, hoping he'd have at least one new customer. Well, because any good thing Oncie had ever done in his life, his brother had taken from him and taken the credit. Oncie didn't want that to happen with his thneed. He didn't even want his brother to invest in him, terrified that his brother would buy out his business and just add it on as another branch to his rather successful business. He hummed softly, gradually trying to relax himself and return to his more optimistic sense of life. He put the Thneed in his room and headed to the guest room next door to put sheets on the bed, struggling as the corners of the sheets kept popping off. He would probably be awhile to get this figured out. He had no idea that his brother was going through his tapes, more specifically the infomercial that he had been sending in to a couple different broadcasting stations in hopes the televised publicity would get him a customer, but no broadcaster figured it was worth the time to show it.  
The infomercial was clearly a homemade concoction, because the first part of it was Oncie adjusting the camera before heading back to a table where he had the thneed.   
"Are you tired of clutter in your household from having a thousand things? Well, why have a thousand things when you can have one thing with a million uses!" The recording of Oncie said. "I present the thneed! A revolutionary product that can do a thousand things! It can be a hat—" it cut to an image of a mannequin wearing the thneed as a hat. "It can be a bathing suit!" Another clip of a mannequin wearing the thneed as a bathing suit. "A scarf, and so much more! Unwanted guests leave muddy tracks on your floor? The thneed can take care of that!" As promised, the marks were gone. "And because of its patent pending micro fibers, the thneed is super absorbent!" Oncie had a cup of water which was practically absorbed instantly. "Buy one today for the low price of $15.99! Call the Once-ler at ***-***-*** and get one today!"

 

A grin slowly crawled on to the man's face. He did his best to refrain from laughing during the infomercial. He couldn't laugh at it for the sole reason that Oncie would hear him. Where should he start with the criticism? Greedler placed a hand over his mouth as he chuckled. He sighed once the tape was finished, removing it and returning it to its stack.  
The male hummed and cocked his hips to the side.  
"A million uses, huh? So, it's an all-of-the-above product."

Greed chuckled a little more. Granted, the idea had potential but the execution was all wrong. Improper film making aside, the idea of the thneed doing so much would be a difficult thing to promote. In reality, it could very well become a popular thing; as long as it was executed correctly.  
The key to a successful business idea is simple. Locate a need and provide the solution. That's where the thneed's problem came in. It wasn't a direct solution to a single need; it would be left up to the individual to decide what to use it for. Being such a broad invention could exactly be the reason investors are turned away from it. It was risky; but not the good kind. Like any investment, there's always a risk it won't sell. Some have larger risks than others depending on the amount of need and competition. With a product like this, Oncie is essentially competing with everything. Putting competition aside, the product is left for the customer to decide what they use it for. That was too much freedom in Greed's opinion. People are stupid and simple minded. It's always about popularity or comparisons with others. Most people are incapable of having any ounce of individuality or originality. That's humanity in a nutshell. It's looking at someone else, copying them or rejecting them. That being said, when someone needs a hat, for example, the first thing they think of is to go buy a hat. They don't think of a thneed because it's not made apparent that they need one. Simpletons need to be /told/ what they need. It's not enough to simply put the thneed out there as an option. People need to be persuaded to believe that the way they're currently living is no longer efficient. With the right tactics, growing the thneed is an achievable goal.  
Greed decided to find his brother. As painful as it was to admit he liked the idea of the thneed, he couldn't help but be pleased. He had a smug smile upon his lips as he strolled up the stairs, hands clasped behind his back. 

 

The Onceler groaned softly as the sheet once again snapped up off the corner of the bed, snapping in his bed.  
"Jesus—" he sucked in a frustrated breath and then hopped up, fastening all the corners to the sides of the bed, sitting back and taking a breath. Finally. He put the rest of the sheets on as well as a comforter, putting pillow cases on pillows and then taking a breath, just taking in a moment of silence. Then, he quickly dusted around the guest room and made sure it was clean before he left the room and headed downstairs to get his brother, yelping in surprise when he practically ran into his brother, his arm shooting out in a closed fist, lashing out by reflex.   
"Jesus!" He took a few steps back. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?!" His eyes got big as he looked at his brother, having felt his fist make contact with his nose.   
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hit you, you scared me—I need to put a bell on you— you can't just sneak around like that!" He told him, babbling on and on as he tried to save face. He grabbed a tissue from his pocket and then held it out to his brother sort of awkwardly.  
"Your nose is bleeding—" he flinched. "Sorry. When I’m startled, I don't really have all that much control of my limbs, you know that. Not much had changed from us being kids— heh-heh.... heh...." He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, biting his lip softly and shifting in his spot. "Sorry, Greed... I really didn't mean to." He apologized again. 

"Fucking dammit!!"  
The sudden punch to the face threw Greedler off guard. So much that he almost stumbled back down the stairs. Luckily, he caught hold of the railing when he doubled over slightly, clutching his nose with his free hand. Oncie wasn't strong but with the aid of rushing adrenaline, the punch hurt! A lot! At most he was just expecting to bump into each other. He completely forgot how much of a spaz his brother was. The older male barely listened to the other's useless babbling. He was more focused on the throbbing feeling from his nose. It wasn't broken. At least, Greed didn't think it was. He doubted that his brother could be strong enough to break his nose, with or without adrenaline. The pain slowly spread to become a headache and having his upper jaw a little sore. Greedler heard bits and pieces of Oncie's explanation and/or excuses. He heard something about a bell? 

The man shook his head as he shut his eyes.  
"I don't have time for your kinks..."

His sentence was dulled by the rushing feeling of blood dripping down. He opened his eyes to see blobs of it trickle down to stain the floor. He always did bleed heavy. He snatched the offered tissue and pressed it to his nose, tilting his head back. Shortly after his brain registered what was being told to him. He did, in fact, remember when they were kids. Greed would find a lot of amusement in frightening his little brother. Unfortunately, if he was too close he would pay the price of Oncie's spastic movements. Luckily Oncie wasn't holding anything. The last time Greed scared the younger male at baseball practice, he got a black eye. The swing around with a bat had knocked him off his feet. Greed refused to even look or speak to his brother for two weeks after that. 

Oncie felt absolutely terrible. He remembered back when they were kids and he'd spaz out, accidentally hurt his brother, and get ignored for days, even weeks at a time. He had hated that, because at that point in time, not only was he neglected by his mother, but also by his brother and bullied by his other two brothers. Being the baby of the family sucked.   
"I really am sorry! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry, I just— jeez... I couldn't help it; do you need some ice? I can get you some ice."   
He offered quickly and then by his lip, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, staring at his brother.   
"K-Kinks? What? No! That's not what I— um... I..." he stammered and bit his lip, blushing darkly while still trying to make it up to his brother. He felt absolutely horrible about the whole thing.   
"Crap— your nose—" he had forgotten his brother was such a heavy bleeder. Of course, now he remembered once when Greed had been punched in the nose by a boy at school— on one of the few rare occasions that Greed had stuck up for Oncie when he had been bullied in school— and he had bled like a stuck pig when the punch busted up his nose. 

 

Greedler shoved passed the boy, trying to watch where he was going the best he could while keeping his head back enough.  
"Just lead me to my room..."

The man was immediately put into a bad mood. His head was hurting, his nose was bleeding to death, and he was just over all sore in that general vicinity. He didn't want to hear Oncie's apology. Saying sorry didn't help him. If anything, it was to just release Oncie's guilt.

 

He blinked and then nodded quickly at the demand. "Yeah– yeah of course, um... I'll get you ice after." He told him and then bit his lip, leading him to the guest room, putting a tissue box on the bedside table.   
"I'll go get you that ice now— okay?" Then, he left and a few minutes later he returned with a glass of water, an ice pack wrapped in a towel, and a couple more napkins.   
"Do you want me to go get your stuff from your car?" He asked and looked at him earnestly.

The male sat on the bed and pressed multiple tissues to his nose. When they got soaked in blood he exchanged them for new ones from the box on the nightstand. It took a little while of constant pressure for the blood to finally stop. Greedler then reached for the ice pack.  
"Fine. There's a couple bags in the backseat. Don't scratch up my car."  
Greedler's car was very expensive and sleek. Much like everything the man owned. He didn't settle for anything less than the best, and he made sure it all stayed in pristine condition. It's exactly why he hired a maid to do all the house upkeeping. He cared greatly about his personal belongings.

Onceler nodded and then bit his lip, scurrying off timidly and then pausing when he looked at the car. Right. No scratches. If there were any, Greed would probably, literally kill him. Like rip out his spine through his nose, Mortal Kombat level kill him. He gulped at the thought and opened he car door, carefully removed everything from the back seat and then closed the door, carrying the belongings inside and upstairs to Greed's room. 

The man sighed as he glanced down and noticed some blood has gotten on his suit.  
"Great..." he muttered. 

While Oncie left the room, he took off his stained suit jacket and loosened his tie. Greed lied down on his side and pressed the ice pack to his forehead. His nose was still tender. He could feel where some of the blood as dried up. He despised nose bleeds with a passion. The male could remember his last nose bleed. It was a very long time ago when he and Oncie were children. Greed didn't want to think about it. He was mad. He wanted nothing more than to hold a grudge and refuse to talk to his brother. But since he was staying in his house he supposed he would need to talk occasionally.

Then, Oncie left and headed to his room, pausing and staring at his thneed. He didn't want his brother to ignore him... shit... he supposed that if he gave Greed what he wanted in letting him see the thneed, maybe he would break things even. He grabbed the invention and rubbed his fingers over the silky soft material, bringing it to his nose and inhaling. It smelt amazing; the natural scent of the truffula tree tufts. He bit his lip and then headed back to his brother's room, knocking timidly.   
"Hey, Greed?" He called softly. "Can I come in?" He asked, then added, "I have something to show you." And then, without waiting for an answer, he entered the room, his hands behind his back as he entered the room.   
"Here. You can look at it if you want..." he held out the invention. "I figured I owed you since I um.... since I punched you and stuff. Can this make us even?" He told him, tying to mend things much like he had when they were younger.

Greed hadn't even placed away his belongings yet. He had to be careful with his movements for a little while in fear of triggering a relapse with the nose bleed. He had just sat back up and was fixing to unpack when Oncie barged into his room. Greed narrowed his eyes a bit. Privacy was also something he preferred always having. The male had to remind himself that they weren't in his house or even their mother's home. Since it was Oncie's house he could technically come in whatever room he wanted. Greed hated being a guest. He had no real control over anything. He could strongly suggest things but when it came to having the final say, he couldn’t.  
The older male blinked when the thneed was offered to him. That was another thing he could never figure out from his brother. Even when they were younger and would fight over toys or whatever argument they were currently having, Oncie would be the first to cave in and want to make things better. He would either apologize first or give up his favorite toy as an offering to Greed. The older male understood it was to make things right again but he didn't really get why. Why was Oncie so quick to mend arguments? Greedler was the type to light the match and burn down bridges immediately when things went south but not his brother. Did he really like him that much to try to keep what relationship they had left still intact? He was even offering his invention that he fought tooth and nail to keep Greed away from.  
"Oh, yeah. Your thneed."  
The male took a hold of the fabric and placed it in his lap. It was so very plush and soft; the type of material that was almost impossible to stop touching. He smiled softly at finally getting his hands on it after all that fighting. He glanced up at him then back at the thneed. He supposed Oncie didn't really /mean/ to punch him.  
"Yeah. We can be even."

Oncie knew better than anyone how much Greed liked his privacy, but he figured this would be worth the intrusion, and it was his house anyways. He could go where he liked, and if anything, he knocked to announce his presence politely. It was the least he could do. He was a very polite person, or at least he tried to be. In all honestly, the Onceler was a very sweet person, and was always the first to try and fix things, whether he started it or not. Especially with his brother, and at this point he didn't know if it was habit or if he honestly wanted to maintain some sort of relationship amidst his crumbling life. He didn't think he liked his brother all that much, after all that he was put through. He didn't try and mend anything with anyone else in his family, so it couldn't be blood that kept him so closely bound with his brother.  
"Yeah... my thneed." He mumbled and hesitated, his fingers gripping the fabric tighter when his brother reached out to take it, but he relented and released the fabric, letting his brother take ahold of it and pull it into his lap.  
"I set up my house here after I left home because I found the right material to make it here. It's Truffula Tufts, that's the material. I had heard of it before, and there were rumors that it was softer than silk, and smelt as sweet as butterfly milk, and as you can probably tell, the rumors were true." He told him. Then, he let out a relieved sigh when he was told that they could be even.  
"Okay. Good... umm.... do you have any questions about it?" He asked him and cocked his head, looking at his invention.

 

Greed listened to his brother's description of the Truffula Tufts. He had never really cared enough to check to see if what the rumors said were true. He never bothered with any type of rumor or myth. Those were only a waste of his time. But now that he had the materiel right in his fingers, he could tell they were absolutely true. He lifted the thneed to smell it. It actually did smell of butterfly milk. It was sweet and silky. The scent wasn't too overpowering to be any issue to someone sensitive to smells. It wasn't faint either. It was the perfect amount of fragrance.  
Oncie shifted on the balls of his feet, biting his lip as he watched his brother examine his product, his fingers rubbing against the addicting product.   
"Soft, right?" He murmured. "When I first found the material myself, I couldn't stop touching it. There were a few nights that I slept with it in bed with me." He told him. "I knew it was perfect as soon as I rode up with Melvin out here." He told him and grinned a bit at the memory. "'S why I set up my house here too, surrounded by all the trees." He bit his lip and rubbed the back of his neck. 

"So it is true."  
Greedler had trouble to stop feeling on the material. It was just so soft. It was a soothing thing to hold.  
"Yeah. The rumors are true. That's why I figured my thneed would sell quickly but uhhh..." he trailed off. "You know what, never mind about that. It's irrelevant." 

The older male debated if he should tell him that he watched the tape downstairs. Just thinking about how poorly made the infomercial was brought a smile and a slight chuckle to him. As for telling Oncie, he decided not to. He could very well admit it then list off everything he found wrong and what should be redone. Everything needed to be redone. Script, the filming, all of it. But on the other hand, that would most likely crush any confidence the boy could have in his product. Greedler thought it best to let his brother tell about the product himself. He would need practice giving his pitch on the product and demonstrating it. Only he would be able to do that when it came to showing potential investors or potential buyers. Someone couldn't do it for him. Practicing to the point of complete comfort and confidence is how to shape perfection.  
"What exactly does it do? What's this thing used for?" He asked as if he didn't already know. 

Oncie raised a brow at his brother's starting to chuckle. "What's so funny?" He asked him and frowned. He didn't even think about the infomercial downstairs. He had made it months ago, in fact, he had forgotten about it completely.   
"It does pretty much anything you can think of." He told him and bit his lip, carefully taking it back in his hands, twisting it a certain way before knocking the top hat off his brother's head before plopping the thneed there to replace it.   
"It can be a hat." He told him, taking the thneed back. "A scarf." He twisted it another way and put it on. "A sweater." He twisted it again. "A net, a tightrope— you think of it, the thneed can do it." He told him, taking the thneed off and handing it back to him.   
"It’s also super absorbent and machine washable." He told him and bit his lip.

Greedler watched his brother with a business eye. The same look he gave to anyone speaking to him during a meeting. It was a stern, icy stare; but there wasn't any hatred. It was a test. Those who quiver and crack underneath his gaze wouldn't be strong enough to go up against competitors. Business men didn't play nice. It wasn't a playground for just anyone to walk up to. Greed mostly looked to observe any passion or spark. He didn't really see his brother using dirty tactics, at least not yet, so passion would have to make up for things for now.  
"It's good. I mean, there's plenty of things I don't like about it but... It's not bad."

Oncie avoided his brother's eyes slightly when he felt that harsh, unrelenting stare on him. Why was Greed looking at him that way? It made a chill go up his spine, his palms starting to sweat slightly from beneath his gloves. But he kept on going, showing his brother the product which he had poured his heart and soul into. The perfect product, making all sorts of fun little jingles as he tried desperately to sell it to the target audience, to prove that he could make something of himself. To show that he wasn't a failure. Even though Oncie knew his product was great; original, pleasant, and solves not one, but many problems, he was shocked to hear his brother say that it was a good product.  
Greed actually approved of something he was doing? Not like he cared or anything.... maybe......... okay, maybe he cared a little bit. A lot, actually. He had always tried to get his brother's approval. Since he couldn't get his mother's, he went to the next best thing, his big brother. The twins were too dim witted to even approve of anything Oncie did, and his father was too wrapped up in what Oncie's mother wanted to have a mind of his own, so Greed was the only viable option. Once-ler could remember being two or three years old, spending maybe an hour to an hour and a half coloring a picture for his brother.  
"Greed! Greed!" He'd say as he ran up to the older male, who was 6 or 7 at the time. "Look! I made you a pictuwe!" But all he got from his brother was criticism, and several times, he even got his picture torn up, which resulted in the sensitive youngest brother crying his eyes out into his pillow, wondering why his brother hated him so much. But of course, as loyal as he was, the few occasions that Greed would stick up for him against bullies and make sure he was okay if he got hurt made up for all of that, and Oncie would be back to striving for his approval in no time.

Greedler shifted his eyes to the thneed he was now holding again. He didn't want to come off as too excited about the idea. There were plenty of things that needed work. But he saw a spark. Underneath his brother's timid, unsure-of-himself shell, there was some passion with this thneed thing. It would just probably be up to him to get his brother out of his shell.  
Greedler couldn't exactly explain what he was feeling. It wasn't pride... Was it? Greed didn't think so. Their relationship was too strange for him to tell. They were four years apart in age. That was a big gap to siblings. Their twin brothers, however, were smack in the middle of them. Greedler couldn't care less about either of them. They were just a couple of dumbbells at their best. It was as if their brain was split between them. The only real use he ever got out of either of them was when he could manipulate them to do any labor or task he requested. They were stupid enough to follow the leader blindly and take the fall for any damage. It might be why Greedler has remained favorite of all the kids. He was the valued first born son. Not an idiot like the two twats. He did become a little uneasy when Oncie was born; worried the baby would take away all the attention and affection. So, Greed remedied the problem by simply restating his authority. He wasn't able to easily manipulate Oncie, though. The younger male usually refused. He was too cautious. Greedler couldn't exactly blame him. So, he tormented him instead. Except he was the only one who could do it. Times when he'd find his brother being picked on at school, the older boy had to step in. Even if the aggressor was older and bigger. Those were the rare acts of kindness he occasionally let slide through for reasons he didn't fully understand. Unfortunately, he couldn't be overly nice to his brother at home. He had to ensure he always stayed at the top. The male didn't really understand why now he wasn't as upset as he figured he'd be. Having his little brother have an idea that could be big should be a threat, but it was almost a thrill. Almost. 

Pulled back to reality by his brother's words, Oncie blinked at him, baby blue eyes wide with surprise. "Wait, you're serious? You actually think it is a good product?" He asked incredulously.   
"Not that I didn't know that already but... you've never really approved of.... of /anything/ I did. Like, ever." He stammered, shocked. Well, Greed didn't exactly say he /approved/... he said it was 'not bad', but coming from Greedler, that was like receiving a gold medal in the Olympics to Oncie.   
"Well um.. yeah, I know it needs some work in the execution, but this is just the prototype. As soon as I make a few tweaks in the product and work a little bit on marketing to get sales up, I know it can do great things. I know people will love it if they just give it a chance, Greed."

The older male tried his best to hide the small smile that threatened his lips. It was something about Oncie being excited. He didn't know if it was the sparkle in his eyes or what. All he knew was his happiness was infectious. Greed hated it. But it was painfully pleasant.  
He nodded to answer the boy's question. He was very serious. A part of him tugged deep inside wishing it was the exact opposite.   
"Like I said, it needs work. If you ask me nicely I may drop you a few tips here and there."

The older male was pleased to hear Oncie admit some areas of work that absolutely needed attention. Tweaking the product and marketing were essential. But there was one area that Oncie neglected. Seeing as Greedler would have to address this, he sighed. Sure, Greed could just wait for his bother to fully grow up all on his own but on account of his skittish nature, and younger age, he felt obliged to lend a hand. And besides, it would take much longer if the younger male was left to deal with such things on his own.

Oncie couldn't help but be excited, but could you honestly blame him? His brother was finally somewhat proud of him for doing something in his life. And what made him even more excited was the minuscule smile he saw pulling at the corner of his brother's lips, breaking through the stoic and sometimes smug barrier that completely overrode every other emotion the man would feel, if he felt any other emotions.   
"I know it needs work but..... does tips include you still trying to get me to allow to invest in my company. That's the one thing I don't want you to do. Tips are just how I can manage to help myself, alright?" 

The male shook his head at his brother's question. He had no intentions to micromanage anything with the thneed. Although, he did have to make sure a few things at least went in the right direction. Once he was sure his brother was on the right track then he could have that peace of mind.   
"No, you don't have to worry about me taking over your business. Just as long as you listen to what tips I do give you, you'll be just fine."

Oncie raised his brows at his brother's words were, and bit his lip. "I'll listen, but it depends on what the tips are." He told him.  
"If I don't like them, and don't see the point, then I'm not gonna do it just cuz you say to." Not necessarily a safe choice, seeing as his brother was a very successful business man, but Oncie had to feel like he had at least some say in the matter. He was too scared about losing his business, losing to his brother, that it was a little understandable. Besides, Oncie was all talk. He'd probably eat up everything his brother said like it was a bag of marshmallows.

"For my first tip, it is free. And that's before you start fixing on your product and business, you need to work on yourself. Grow a pair before you grow a business."

Oncie frowned at Greed's next comment. "What?" He asked. "I do have a pair!'" He protested and stared at him. "I know how to stand up for myself and my company!" He crossed his arms in an almost childlike way.

Greedler tossed the thneed around his brother's neck, catching the other end and pulling him closer. Hesitancy and nervousness would be suicide in the business world. Fortunately, for those who don't have confidence, it can easily be made. Well... Maybe not easily. Practice wasn't always easy.

Oncie yelped in surprise as he felt the soft material of the thneed hook around the back of his neck before his brother yanked him close so that they were nose to nose.   
"H-Hey!" He stammered, his eyes wide. "Greed, what the heck are you doing?!" he gasped, stunned by the sudden movement. What was his brother trying to prove with this? He didn't understand it. No, he didn't understand it at all.   
"Quit it." He told him and pushed lightly at his chest to put some personal space between them. It felt awkward to be that close to him. Really /really/ awkward.

Greed didn't believe his brother's protest. He didn't see any real evidence showing that he could in fact stand up for himself or his company. He hasn't exactly been the tough one all his life so how would he be able to start now so soon? It would take time. Just like it would take time for his company to grow. But maturity and confidence needed to start now.  
He frowned at the boy pushing him back. He had to be very careful with his next moves. The older male didn't want to come off as forcing him. He thought of it more as a... Helpful push.  
Oncie wasn't completely comfortable and trusting with him even though they were of the same flesh and blood. This exercise could go one of two ways. Either everything goes well and their relationship actually grows. As much as being part of a dysfunctional family can grow. Or it all goes to Hell real quick. He needed to know if he could possibly jumpstart his brother's livelihood. It was only way he could know if Oncie would be able to make it on his own. /Actually/ make it. Not just struggle through it. 

Greedler pulled him down to make him sit on the bed next to him.  
"Let me ask you something Oncie. You obviously know plenty about rejection, right? So, when faced with someone who doesn't experience rejection, how do you think you should respond?"

The male huffed and continued to push at his brother's chest, but it was clear that Greed wasn't going let him go anywhere, so eventually his struggles died out. A moment later though, he was yanked onto the bed beside his brother and he narrowed his eyes.   
"I don't get rejected." He pouted. But that was a lie. A really, really big lie. He got rejected all the time, by his family especially.   
"What? If someone can't take no for an answer, then I leave I guess." He shrugged. "What is the point of that question?"

The younger male could tell his brother was calling his bluff. He knew Greedler wasn't buying into Oncie's proclaimed "confidence" and how he could stick up for himself. Shit. He wasn't taking the bait, but then again, could you really expect him to? The Once-ler had /never/ been able to slide anything past his brother. Not at all. The older male saw right through him, and it sucked. Especially when they were kids.

Greedler had a bored expression on his face while he listened to his brother's empty attempts at proving his point. Proving he wouldn't just take any old tip thrown at him. The male snorted. Oncie was too easy to see through. It was sad considering how quick he was to throw lies around. If only they were able to hold any water. He needed to work on that. It would help if he didn't look immediately guilty afterwards. But maybe others would be too oblivious to notice? Not Greedler. He didn't know why he was able to look right through him. Was it really because he was just that bad at lying? Or did Greed just know his brother all too well? Whatever the case, it didn't dull the fact he needed to help Oncie. All of this just proved to him that he wasn't quite yet ready.  
The older brother rolled his eyes at Oncie's biggest lie. He supposed he could give him some props for saying it. Too bad he wasn't good at lying enough for it to have any ring of truth. He was especially disappointed at the end of his brother's sentence.

"You guess?" He repeated, completely ignoring his question on why it was relevant. 

"That's your problem. That little "guess" is what prevents you from being firm. You need to find where your limits are and then cross them." The male punctuated his sentence by poking Oncie's nose.


	4. Tiger and Rabbit

Oncie shrunk slightly at the snort he heard from his brother, a dead giveaway, a nonverbal cue telling Oncie something he already knew; that Greed was seeing straight through him, as if he was made of glass.

He really shouldn't even bother lying to his brother. There was no power by in it, because either Oncie unconsciously was doing something to give him away, or his brother knew more about him than he let on. Maybe Oncie should practice lying some time. But.... he didn't particularly like lying. Not to anyone else but his brother, anyways. And even then, he still felt guilty afterwards as soon as the untruthful words left his lips. He just lied to make it seem to his brother that he wasn't as useless as his brother had grown to believe.

"Yes?" He frowned slightly at his brother's ridicule and then huffed softly.

"Well I don't really _know_ , Greed. I haven't been in that situation so what I am doing right now is _guessing_." He told him and crossed his arms, trying to come up with an excuse to his brother.

"I can be firm when I want to be." He muttered and then swatted his brother's hand away as his nose was bopped. "Don't do that, I'm not five." He told him, and then a moment later. "See? I was just firm, right there, with _you_." He told him. "And I didn't even mean to do it, so there."

 

Something about the way Oncie "defended" himself was amusing for Greedler to watch. It was childish. Just like when they were growing up. He almost wondered if it was to get his attention. Standing up to him was definitely the way to get it. He wasn't one to back down to anyone. Even though he wasn't sure if he could really call what Oncie did as standing up to him. It was more of a talk-back. Greedler rarely got challenged; especially within his own household. The only person who ever did somewhat upfront him was Oncie. Even that wasn't really a challenge. It was just his childish back talking.

Oncie really was trying. He really was, but could you honestly give the male a hard time? Greed didn't have a problem with it, clearly. Oncie just wasn't one who's had back bone for most of his life. The only one he _somewhat_ stood up to was Greed, and we all knew who won those little arguments. Oncie wasn't trying to be childish, but he was just childish and innocent by heart.

 

Greedler grabbed the hand that swatted at him. He didn't squeeze it too hard to hurt; he just held it firmly. He didn't really appreciate being swatted at; violating personal space or not. He didn't do it angrily. It was to just silence his brother for a moment. Oncie glared slightly at his brother when his arm was grabbed ahold of and he tried to tug his hand free. He knew his brother didn't like anyone denying him, even if it was someone just defending their personal space. Oh well. If Greed didn't want his hand swatted away, he shouldn't have gotten in Oncie's space.

"So, that was you being firm with me?" He had to laugh at how Oncie was behaving. It was almost cute. 

  
"And you didn't even mean to?? Oh, okay! Now I'm really scared!" The older male exaggerated, not even bothering to fake it sounding genuine. He was simply playing with him. He enjoyed picking on his brother. Teasing him was his fun little way of a punishment for getting on his nerves. Now that he had a nice laugh, he was done playing games.

"Knock it off, Greed. Gosh, you're such a jerk." He pouted at him, blue eyes watching his brother as he was mocked.

"I was just trying to say that I didn't even need to think about being firm, I just did it! I'm a natural." He retorted. The only thing that could make him look even more childish was Oncie sticking his tongue out at his brother. And he resisted that urge, just barely.

"Alright, toughie. Let's see how you handle this."  
Greedler released his hand and leaned in closer to Oncie, pushing his lips onto his.   


He got his hand back a moment later, but it wasn't long before another part of his body was taken— his lips. Oncie was so shocked, it took him a good five seconds before he even did anything, but as soon as he came to his senses, he was pushing at his brother's chest, scooting back on the bed until his back hit the wall and his head smacked against it on accident. But he did manage to get their lips separated.

"Greed, what the heck?!" He stammered, refusing to swear, even when he was panicked like this. "Y-You just... _kissed_ me!"

Ironically, Greedler was pleased that his brother was able to push him away. The older male didn't exactly prevent his brother from pulling away. He just wanted to see what he would do. Would his brother pull away or just go along with anything? Pulling away showed that Oncie at least wasn't a mindless follower like their father was towards their mother. Greed was very pleased about that. Becoming like their father was something he dread to even imagine. He barely acknowledged his dad's existence anymore; much like how he did with his twin brothers. They were all useless to him so he had no intentions of thinking or caring about them.

Once-ler couldn't believe his brother had just kissed him. Seriously?! He had to test him and he chose _that_? He was so conflicted about the whole ordeal, not really sure how to feel about the development. Sure, it felt wrong for it being his brother, but Oncie had lied when he said he had been with someone before, and it was completely natural to crave that kind of human contact, right? No, Oncie had never been kissed. Not even on the cheek. He hadn't been held in an endearing hug. He hadn't had the comfort of sharing a bed with another person. He was lonely. But that was no excuse for somewhat enjoying the kiss with his brother, though he hated to admit it.

Greedler smirked at the younger male banging his head on the wall. It was always funny to watch when Oncie brought the pain upon himself. Such a klutz. He rolled his eyes at both the fact that Oncie censored his words and that he seemed so shocked. Was it really that big of a deal? He didn't think it was. The older male knew that brothers kissing could be considered taboo but was it really? What harm could there possibly be if everyone was willing? Greedler paused his train of thought as he began thinking how he didn't exactly "ask" Oncie and how he did push away... But it was all just experiments so Greedler justified it all and waved off his conscious.

"Oh, please. If you could even call it a kiss." The male played it off as it was nothing, ultimately starting to convince himself of it.

"Stop laughing at me! God, you're such a– y-you're so—!" He grunted in frustration. Now he was emotionally conflicted, exhausted, _and_ his head hurt!

Greedler rolled his eyes at his brother's annoying frustration. He sighed and leaned back with arms crossed as he listened to Oncie. Sure, it was a kiss but that wasn't anything to freak out about. Right? He wasn't sure why his brother was blowing everything out of proportion.

"Yes! It was a kiss! Your mouth touched my mouth and that is the very _definition_ of a kiss." He told him, his tone slightly panicked. What the heck was that all about? He figured that even his brother wouldn't sink that low as to engage in such a strange act with someone like _Oncie_. Even if it was considered one of his weird little 'tests'.

  
"It was barely anything. You didn't even try." Greedler decided to shift the weight over on Oncie, relieving himself of feeling like he just made a big mistake of kissing him. Even though he told himself it was fine, he just wanted the attention shifted away from him. 

"I didn't even try what? To kiss you back? Of course, I didn't!" He sputtered.

"You're my brother, Greed, it isn't— it isn't right! If anyone found out, your reputation would be ruined! You do care about your reputation, don't you?" He stammered and then blushed darkly, looking away crossing his arms.

Greedler of course cared about his reputation and his business. He cared about it more than anything. The only thing was he didn't see how this little experiment would have any true consequences. He tried to come up with a few reasons. ...Nothing. He couldn't think of any way this could set him back. It's not like he was going to be in a relationship with his brother. Now, _that_ would ruin his reputation. Greedler just wanted to see how far he could take this. If he was completely honest with himself then he'd admit that he liked how soft Oncie's lips felt. It felt wrong but it also didn't. He wasn't sure how to explain it; especially to himself. He'd of course knew how to get someone to his room if he ever needed to bone, but... It was different. Those situations were always a hit-and-run. There'd be a new bitch each time. He never been with the same partner more than once. Greedler somewhat assumed this would be the same outcome, yet he hoped maybe it wouldn't be.  


"Haven't you said you've been with someone before? You seem pretty skittish if you ask me..."  


"Of course, I have been with someone." Oncie lied. "I'm just skittish because my big brother who has considered me being below him my whole life just _kissed me_. That's way beyond my normal day to day routine."

The older sibling started to smirk as he saw directly through Oncie's next lie. This one was more obvious than before. It was like looking through clean glass.

"Oh?" He said shortly to simply humor his brother. So Oncie's a virgin? He couldn't help but to laugh at this thought. He knew it! He knew there wasn't any way his brother got laid. It sickeningly made Greedler happy to know Oncie hadn't been with anyone. Having the thought of him being with someone else, anyone else, it made him... Jealous? No, that couldn't be it. But it did make his stomach turn.

Oncie couldn't believe that Greedler was so okay with this. Not only that, but he couldn't believe Greed was seeming like he even wanted more of... whatever this was. He didn't want this to go much further for several reasons. First of all, he would be screwing his brother. Second of all, his brother was literally the biggest playboy he knew. Third of all, he _was not_ about to lose his virginity to his brother.... was he?

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard his brother start laughing at him and he narrowed his eyes, jabbing him in the ribs.

"Stop laughing at me you big freaking jerk," he huffed rather childishly.

"There's nothing to even laugh at." He was all flustered and embarrassed, and he didn't know what to do at this point. But then his wrist was grabbed and he was pulled even closer by his brother.

"Well, your normal daily routine isn't very exciting," he smirked.

"My normal daily routine is exciting enough for me." Oncie told him and then blushed even darker.

"Look... Don't worry about this, alright? You don't have to tell Ma about this. You don't have to freak out over nothing. Let's just... Try something. It couldn't possibly be _that_ bad."

"What exactly are we trying?" He said slowly. "Because if you're talking about what I think you're talking about, then you're insane." He said, his voice quivering slightly.

"We _can't_." He insisted and then tried again to back up, trying to pull his wrist away. His mind was racing just about as fast as his heart.

"We—... I-I can't, we can't, Greed this is crazy." He stared at his brother, blue eyes wide open.  
  
Greedler hesitated his approach, not used to having his potential partner be so timid. He needed to find a way to get him to be more willing. Otherwise he could possibly face a charge of rape if Oncie really wanted to destroy his success. He didn't actually think Oncie would do that but... It would be an easy way to hurt him. Rumors can be rumors. Who will people more likely believe? An extremely successful business man who has changed many people's lives by his products or a loser who hasn't amounted to anything? The answer was crystal clear. Greed's word against Oncie will always be superior. However, an actual legal charge can ruin everything he has if he's convicted. His company name would be tarnished, his fortune would take a hit, and his relationship with his mom could be cut off. It would be the perfect payback for all the shit he put him through. Of course, Greedler could always fight the charges. He'd be able to hire plenty of lawyers to ensure he wins but evidence could be a barrier. Even with the security of knowing he had a strong chance to get away with it, he didn't want to. He didn't want to do that to his brother. He didn't want to have to go all the way with Oncie, against his will, to simply prove the point that he’s better. He suspected his little brother would cry... He couldn't do that. Greedler may be soulless but he had a heart.

He did want to go through with this. For whatever sick reason, he wanted to try this. He still saw some benefits that sleeping with his brother would provide. Oncie could finally get laid so maybe he wouldn't complain so much, he'd have a taste of manhood to make him grow up, and maybe, just maybe, they could be closer after everything. Assuming everything went smoothly, of course. He had to find a way to be gentle, something he was foreign to doing. Then Greedler got a wonderful idea. He grinned widely and tilted his head.

  
"What is it that you're thinking?" He laughed. "Don't tell me your mind is seriously in the gutter, Oncie!"

It was a stretch but it was a way to give him the upper hand. If he could flip the situation back onto Oncie and make it seem that he was the one that wanted sex, then Greedler would be the "innocent" one. He slowly released his wrist and slid his hand down to caress Oncie's. His eyes watched his brother's reaction closely.  


Once-ler stared at his brother, practically able to _see_ and even _hear_ the cogs turning in his head as he tried to formulate some sort of plan. Now what Oncie had to worry about was _what_ the plan was and _how_ his brother intended to go about executing said plan. He didn't like the look he saw on his brother's face. It made him feel trapped. Like a caged tiger (or a rabbit, I suppose, in Oncie's case. He wasn't nearly as fierce as a tiger was. No, that would be his brother). He swallowed thickly, wondering how far his brother would go to get what he wanted. He hoped not too incredibly far, but then again, his brother had always been ambitious. Oncie took a breath and then frowned slightly as all of a sudden, the grip on his wrist was gone and instead, the hand that had been holding him captive a moment before was stroking down his arm gently to caresses the back of his hand, and the once intimidating tone of voice had gone soft— sweet even. The grin on his face was still the same as it had always been though— cocky, smug. That whole 'I know something you don’t' kind of grin, the grin that Oncie had known all too well.

"Wait— _my_ mind is in the gutter?!" He stammered and looked at him. Of course, his brother was playing the victim card! Oncie should have known! It was always like his brother to turn the tables on people like that.

"No! I wasn't the one that made the first move. I wasn't the one who decided to _kiss_ you. You kissed me and then pinned me and so clearly you're giving off that kind of— you can't just turn it around and peg it on me like that!" He huffed and then made a move to get off the bed and stand up.

"Th-That is just like you, to try and turn the tables like that, I should have guessed that was your next move." He stammered, his cheeks red, as were the tops of his ears with embarrassment.

"I-I'm gonna um... I'm just gonna take my thneed and g-go to my room. I don't have t-to stay here and let you play your— your _mind games_ on me," Oncie honestly looked adorable like this. He could hardly even get his words out he was so flustered.  


As Oncie stood up, there was a flash in Greedler's eyes. It was that same look he got whenever someone made the mistake of not giving him what he wanted immediately. It was anger. Now that he was older, his tantrums could get a lot more violent without him realizing his own strength. He noticed this spike in his blood and quickly shut it down as to not scare Oncie off. His tongue slid back from his teeth as he bit down. He was annoyed he was playing the chasing game with his own brother. Greedler didn't care to mess with anyone who played hard to get. He much preferred to lie down with someone easy. Unfortunately, he refused to allow Oncie to get away. It made his blood boil yet excite him at the same time. His face relaxed into a sly smile. Oncie could be equally irritating as he could adorable. It made Greed chuckle at how bad his brother was at handling embarrassment. His stutter amused him as he drifted his eyes down Oncie's neck. Something he could clearly remember from high school was whenever his brother got really embarrassed, like during gym class when they had to change clothes in the locker room, redness not only went to his ears but sometimes traveled down to his chest. Greedler smirked and stood up as well, now towering over him.

Once Oncie was standing, he glanced over at his brother and immediately noticed the glint in his brother's eyes. That anger that Greed always got when he didn't get what he wanted— spoiled brat. He flinched slightly at the anger, already put on edge by it, but that feeling even heightened when he saw that anger get put out rather quickly. It solidified the thought that Greed was planning something, and that sly smile was even more evidence. He swallowed thickly and then took a breath.

"S-Stop looking at me like that, jerk." He muttered and then grabbed his thneed, starting out the door. He felt hot all over, a factor from his clear embarrassment. That was one thing Oncie hated about his easy flusteredness; he got red all over, and what's worse; his brother knew that.

"Oh, this isn't a mind game. But isn't that just what you want?" Greedler asked in a flirtatious whisper, his voice like melted butter. He kept his eyes transfixed in his as he slithered an arm around his waist. He didn't yank him closer, like he wanted to, but instead he encouraged him to lean closer as he took a slow step forward.

Oncie scoffed slightly, showing a little bit of sass as his brother spoke.

"Not a mind game? Everything you do is a mind game, Greed, quit lying." He told him. He took a breath as an arm wrapped around his waist, not forcing him closer, but simply Inviting him closer to his brother's body.

"Don't you want this to all be a game? No rules, no losers, only winners," he grinned at the end of his proposition. 

"I don't want to do any game, Greed, I-I always get screwed over in the end when it comes to you!" Oncie couldn't help but shiver though at the tone of voice he heard come from his brother. He didn't even get the chance to step out or to step closer, because his brother stepped in and pressed right up against him. He was at a loss for words, and he swallowed thickly.

"I-I-I..... I don't–" he stammered, making another embarrassed noise from the back of his throat before he hid his face in his thneed, his hands shaking he was so nervous. He honestly didn't know what to tell his brother, because honestly, he didn't even know what he was thinking to himself— his head was all jumbled up.

An eyebrow rose to Oncie's cocked attitude. He snickered and shook his head. "Since when did you become a little primadonna?" He mostly asked the question to himself as he watched him stumble over his words. Greedler grinned and tried his best to not comment on his brother's use of the wording 'screwed' but he wasn't able to keep it to himself. It was childish, sure, but so was Greed. 

  
"Getting screwed, huh? Well... I can't promise that won't happen." It may have been a little inappropriate to say to his little brother but that was nothing compared to what else he wanted to do.

Of course, at the point that Greed called Oncie out on his sass, the small spark of it fizzled out, and Oncie was back to being his timid self.

"Th-That's not what I meant!" He stammered at Greed's comment and blushed darkly again, going back to hiding his face. "See? You're the pervert, not me!" He told him, his voice muffled by the thneed it was hidden in.

Oncie's cute, little noises and the fact that he hid his face like he used to do as a shy child, proved to Greed just how delicate his brother still was. He couldn't just think about only himself. He needed to be sure that he stayed careful, not only to ensure Oncie opening up to him but to not harm him in the process. It was very unusual for Greed to be so gentle. It didn't come to him naturally, he was constantly aware of each action he chose. He had to actually think of others and how his actions would affect them. The pure thought of being so considerate made him feel sick. But... It wasn't quite as hard for him to do as he initially thought. He grabbed Oncie's shaking hands, being mindful to stay gentle as he kissed the top of his head.

It was rather unusual that his brother was being so... so _gentle_ though. Oncie wasn't used to it, but he knew from experience that Greed only acted this way whenever he was trying to get something from his little brother, and he was a little more than wary on that account. His heart skipped a beat when his brother gently took ahold of his hands, tugging them gently away from his face while he pressed a soft kiss to Oncie's head. Already, his brother was finding ways to slip into the cracks of his armor, gently coaxing Oncie into a false sense of security, like a Venus fly trap luring in its prey with syrupy, sweet nectar before it snapped its jaws shut for the killing blow.

"This game will be different," he promised as he cooed.  "I can play nice, and if I go too far you can stop me." He nudged his forehead onto Oncie's in a playful and patient manner, much how a mate would. His words sounded genuine even though they came from an untrustworthy source. Greedler was surprisingly trying to be affectionate. 

Once-ler swallowed and then looked at him, his blue eyes showing the mistrust in them where they met green orbs.

"Y-You? Play nice? I'm not so sure I believe that." He stammered, though he was already half convinced. Already it was clear that Greedler was going to get what he wanted. Again. It wouldn't be very hard to get Oncie to comply now. A few well-placed words, a gentle tone, a few comforting touches, all to paint the disguise that this wasn't just Greed getting what he wanted, it was him actually genuinely caring for his brother, which Oncie had longed for his whole life— just affection and approval from his big brother.  



	5. Submission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, this story gets an update! :3
> 
> I've finally started to continue this rp so now I can actually post more chapters XD
> 
> The chapters aren't going to be as long anymore cuz hot dang I went crazy with the past ones and no one told me XDD   
> The chapters may seem to end abruptly but don't worry because they'll be updated more often this way :3  
> Also, it's hard to find good breaks for chapters since this is continuous (if that makes sense XD)   
> I want to be able to make weekly updates with this story but I'm already doing weekly updates with Damn It and Damn It is my top priority right now :3 So, I don't know how long till Ch 6 comes but it won't be near as long as as it used to

Greedler smiled suspiciously as he stared back into Oncie's eyes. His green eyes had a hard shell, cautious to show any underlying emotion. If eyes were the windows to the soul then it made perfect sense to why there was nothing on the other side of Greed's. But something glimmered faintly when he looked into his brother's untrusting eyes. Though he could tell he was beginning to submit, he also saw the hidden pain and fear of being tricked again.

Greedler has seen this particular look many times. Whenever he'd fool Oncie or take advantage of him he'd see it. First the shock of realizing what happened, then the hurt, followed by the caution most people show to an animal who has bit them. He's burned Oncie too many times to be able to completely fool him again. In many ways, Greed was proud of that. Even he wouldn't trust himself. It was a foolish thing to trust a snake, which is why he always used intimidation to get what he wanted. But in this moment as he read Oncie's eyes, he felt a hint of pain from somewhere deep inside him. He didn't know where it came from or why he felt it but all he knew was it didn't feel good. He didn't like that his own brother was cautious of him, even scared of him. Though it proved to be very useful for his own gain, it was a double edge sword. He loved having their mom to himself but he also wished that Oncie could be one of his biggest fans.

There wasn't an ounce of trust in Oncie's eyes but he could tell that he wanted it there. He could see even despite Oncie's strongest efforts that he actually wanted to trust him. Greed's eyes searched with an empty reflection before he blinked it away to something softer.

The snake inside him wanted to bite. He wanted so much to pull away and laugh in his face, leaving him confused and embarrassed. He wanted to hurt him. He wanted to beat all his negativity and frustration into him. ...He wanted to protect him. He wanted to take care of him. He wanted to love him. He wanted to push him away down three flights of stairs. He wanted every extreme. All the control he held in his life made him want to release all chaos onto his brother.

"Believe me," he said in an almost silent plea. Greedler used all his self-control into necking him as tenderly as he could. His hands held Oncie's as his thumbs swiped them soothingly.  
"I just want to make you feel good." His eyes drifted to the side absent mindedly, not quite realizing he was speaking out loud. 

Oncie was absolutely terrified about what was probably about to happen. His lower lip was worried between his teeth (a bad nervous habit he always had and it always left him with a sore lower lip, and sometimes even the taste of blood in his mouth. His friends always told him he really should stop, he just can't help it. It's a nervous tick), and he stared at his brother, completely unsure, not an ounce of trust in his eyes— no. Instead, there was /hope/ in his eyes. That maybe, just maybe, this might be the first time his brother was telling him the truth. That he wasn't just luring him into a trap just to degrade him and make him feel like the scum of the earth afterwards. That maybe after this instead of being terrified for his brother's visits, he could run up and hug him if they hadn't seen each other in a while. That maybe instead of his presence being full of frowns and sometimes even tears, they could be full of smiles and laugher and joy because his /brother/ was actually being nice to him after all these years, and he finally had this /approval/ that he had been striving to get ever since he first started toddling around as a child.  
  
Oncie stared into those vibrant green eyes, which were usually harsh and empty and cold, but.... but for once they weren't. They were soft, conflicted in emotions, but soft, and Oncie hadn't ever seen that before. It made him think that this wasn't all just a ruse this time. It was his brother being honest.

  
  
He swallowed as his brother rubbed the backs of his hands, comforting him, as he spoke out words so soft Oncie could barely hear them. He blushed, and after a moment he pulled his hands away, but it wasn't so that he could flee the room and reject his brother. No, it was so that he could hesitantly put his arms around his brother's neck and hug him, hiding his face in his neck like he longed to, but had never been able to do. He was sort of.... testing the waters if you will.

When Greedler felt his hands move, he immediately assumed he was just going to walk away. He figured he'd have to either go after him again or give up. It was a surprise to feel Oncie hold onto him. That had never happened before. Now that he thought of it, Greedler couldn't remember when they ever actually stayed in each other's embrace. He stood there awkwardly at first, his body tensing up as if he was balancing a fragile rabbit on his shoulder and the slightest movement would frighten it away. After a moment of calm breathing, he moved his hands to clasp behind Oncie. As odd as it felt, it felt nice. It was pleasant to just hold him. His body relaxed enough to accept the fact he was holding his brother, the one he's fought for so long.  


Oncie got a little nervous when his brother tensed at his hug, but he didn't move away like he usually would. No, If Greed wasn't okay with him giving him a hug then this whole thing was out of the picture and Oncie /would/ leave. Luckily, Greed seemed to relax a little and return the embrace after a moment, as if he was kind of unsure what to do. Greed seemed to figure it out though because soon Oncie was content in his arms, his heart racing as he was held by his brother. He felt kind of like a child at the moment, having his big brother hold him like this. It was nice.

Finally, after Oncie just stood there like that for a minute, breathing in his brother's smell, and finding it comforting instead of intimidating, he asked quietly, "You'll stop if I get uncomfortable?"

 

He heard his brother's request and nodded softly. "I promise," he said in a similarly gentle tone.

 

Then, a moment later Oncie took a deep breath and nodded slowly. "O-Okay." He said softly. "Okay."  


Greedler couldn't help but to smile when he finally got the green light. For some reason he was excited. He wasn't used to being denied and having to obey someone else's approval. He wanted to tighten his grip on Oncie and fling him over to the bed before ripping into him. But he couldn't. Even though he was given permission, he still had to make sure Oncie stayed comfortable. He wasn't off leash yet. That was another thing Greedler wasn't used to. If Oncie got hurt or wanted to pause, he'd have to do it. He couldn't just ignore him, costing him pain, blood, or tears. Greed planted a small trail of kisses starting from his cheek to his neck. The careful attention was the opposite of the bites his instinct wanting to fulfil.

 

Having his brother make a promise to him was much nicer, and he couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips when his brother agreed to pause or stop if Oncie was uncomfortable with anything. That was his CYA file— his security blanket. The blue-eyed male's breath caught in his throat when kisses were placed on his cheek, then his soft jawline, then down his neck, all soft presses of nothing but lips that rather surprised him. He figured his brother would be more of a... biting type, but he supposed that he was only being so gentle to please Oncie and for some reason that made his stomach fill up with butterflies.

 

He firmed his arms around Oncie, only hard enough to press him up and lift him slightly off the ground. He did it in a playful manner, letting him slide back down as he carried him a couple steps back to the bed.

  
  
Oncie gasped when suddenly the grip around him tighten and he was lifted off his feet, a painful reminder of how much taller his brother was than him. He was gently set down, and released, only to give his brother enough time to sit down and tug Oncie into his lap, facing Greed.

 

"I'll talk to you the whole time," he offered, pulling him onto his lap as he sat on the bed. He now slid his hands to Oncie's thighs as he kissed his lips, still being affectionate.

 

He nodded slightly at the reassurance from the bigger male, and he swallowed nervously when his brother leaned in to kiss him. His knees naturally slotted on either side of Greed's hips, and his arms came up onto around his neck again, this time one of his hands moving up to gently play with the hair at the nape of Greed's neck, just to give him something to do. When their lips met, Oncie was kind of at a loss of how to go about this because he had never kissed anyone before, so he just kind of awkwardly followed his brother's lead, clearly inexperienced in this department.

  
Greedler bided as he allowed Oncie some time to adjust and follow his lead. His leg would fidget periodically, hating every second he had to stay calm. He wasn't going to be able to last if he stayed sweet for too long. Once a moment passed, he began kissing deeper and rougher. His hand glided up the small of his back beneath his shirt. A fingertip massaged the same spot faintly to tease his skin with his touch. He wanted to see how his body would react to a different set of skin feeling his. He got the pleasure to explore his brother's body to find all his sensitive spots and use them. His hand took its sweet time mapping out his back while he suddenly bit Oncie's bottom lip to grab his attention away from his hands. He opened his eyes from the kiss to catch his reactions as the stagnant hand on his thigh drifted upward. Greed's eyes were no longer soft; they were dominant, half lidded. He kept the boy's lip trapped between his teeth until his other hand was well up the front of Oncie's shirt. His palm skimmed up his slim build while his thumb stroked rather forcefully across his belly. Greedler released the younger sibling's reddened lip for only a split moment before locking into them again, eyes fluttering back down. His left hand rested along Oncie's lower back while his right hand explored unapologetically.

Oncie gasped softly as the kiss suddenly got rougher, Greed's tongue forcing into his mouth and deepening the kiss. His cheeks reddened and he shivered as a hand pushed up under the fabric of his shirt, just barely grazing the skin. Goosebumps rose on his skin wherever Greed would touch him, and his eyes flew open when his lower lip was bit, not hard enough to break the skin, but hard enough to firmly grab Oncie's attention, and hard enough to even hurt a little. He made a startled sound at the hold of teeth on soft flesh, and a little whimper left his lips. Soon his lip was released though, and Oncie realized that Greed's opposite hand had pushed up the front of his shirt, teasing at his soft belly, which wasn't firm with muscle like his brother's was, it was all soft-ish skin and maybe a tiny bit of pudge. He blushed darkly as he was kissed again, and he sucked in a breath as his brother parted for a moment, just to roughen the kiss even further.  


  
Greedler broke away from his mouth to get a breath sucked in and start to tug off his brother's shirt.

"I wonder how much of a virgin you really are..." He asked out loud but didn't wait for a response. Mossy green eyes examined his body. His brother was soft; his skin a lot like untouched ivory.  
  
"Has anyone ever touched you before?" His question was blunt and to the point. Greedler didn't exactly want to read through any lies in the moment.  
  
  
His shirt came off easily, messing up his hair even further, making his cowlicks stick up at odd angles. Honestly, it was quite cute the way he looked, and solidifying Greed's thought from earlier, Oncie's blush had travelled down his chest, making the skin a soft pink color. Oncie couldn't really find any words to protest his virginity with right now, so even thought his brother didn't really waist for a response, he didn't give one, and upon his question he bit his lip and swallowed nervously. "W-Well.... um..." he stammered nervously before shaking his slowly. "N-No." he told him, figuring he was all in now— no point in trying to lie to his brother.  
  
In fact, Oncie hadn't even really touched /himself/ like that. He was always too shy, even when he was alone, and if he had ever gotten worked up by something, he'd either just wait for his boner to go down on its own, or he'd get some relief grinding against a pillow.  


  
Greedler hummed thoughtfully as he processed his brother's answer. He could easily tell it was true.  
  
"Well then, you must at least touch yourself from time to time. Everyone does."  
  
He paused between thoughts by slowly licking the rose petal splotches down his chest. It was warmer than the rest of his body due to his blush. Oncie had a strawberry milk consistency that spread all the way around his neck and chest that somehow blended well with the rest of his skin. His tongue tasted him smoothly. The younger's skin was soft to the touch even on the dry spots. Greed's hand was again experimenting with his abdomen, soon coming up to swipe a thumb across his nipple. He focused on this spot.

  
Oncie blushed a bit and then shook his head slightly. "N-Not really..." he stammered. "I-I um.... I've never with my.. my hands." He admitted, his blush on his cheeks darkening significantly.  
  
He gasped softly and bit his lip as his brother moved down his chest, licking the little splotches of color. His breath caught in his throat when he felt a finger swipe across his nipple though, and he squeaked. "G-Greed!” he stammered, clearly embarrassed by the sound that was forced out of him by his brother's wandering hands.  


  
Greedler oddly enjoyed taking his time. He liked hearing and seeing his brother's embarrassment as well as his little gasps. He wanted to make sure he didn't miss a speck on Oncie's body. He searched for every trigger on his brother physically, now not searching for pain points. Greedler felt completely in control; which he thrived on. Thoughts of betraying the trust he's obtained crossed his mind a few times. He could easily rip his brother in two; in more ways than just one. To ease his violent tendencies, he upped the pressure he applied on his body. He kept in mind to not be too rough. As he abused Oncie's nipple with his thumb and forefinger, he bit down on his collarbone, sucking roughly to be sure to leave a mark. He let off to see the hickey he's placed, smirking how pigmented it turned out on his already red skin.  


Gradually, as if his brother was adjusting him from gentler touches to rougher pinches and plucks of fingers. Of course, every touch drew a sweet little gasp from Oncie's lips, even occasionally making a soft whimper leave his lips or even a soft moan.  
  
Somehow Oncie wasn't uncomfortable though— it took time to adjust and it embarrassed him of how needy the noises he made sounded, but it was almost natural to let his brother touch him and dominate him like this. His breath caught in his throat at the bite to his collar bone, a dark purplish mark being sucked into his skin, luckily it was low enough to probably be hidden by his shirt.

  
"You're usually alone," he continued the thought he previously got distracted from. His hand moved to the other nipple while one was placed around his brother's hips. "That's the perfect time to explore yourself."  
  
Greedler's almost mock-sounding tease was paused as he licked up to the side of Oncie's neck, picking the place he wanted to bite next. As he branded him for the second time, he bucked up his hips impatiently, bumping crotches together. An amusing thought popped in Greed's mind of his little brother playing with himself. Then something else came to mind.

 

He swallowed at his words and then made another embarrassed sound and he bit his lip, "I usually chicken out of trying anything..." he mumbled and bit his lip. "I usually just wait for it to go down on its own... but if I can't do that, I just um....  usually I use a pillow." He stammered slowly, gasping when Greedler sucked higher up on his neck, whining softly. "G-Greed you can't mark that high up—" he squeaked. "I won't be able h-hide it," he stammered. His hips jerked slightly when he felt his brother's hips roll up against his hips. He moaned softly and then panted softly, shaking his head.

 

"Do you have a favorite toy?" His question was a low susurrus. It was probably possible to hear the grin on Greedler's face as he tugged Oncie's earlobe with his teeth.

"T-Toy?" He squeaked. "I-I don't have toys." He stammered, shivered when he felt teeth against his ear.  



	6. Important Update

I know a lot of you really want the next chapter of this posted but unfortunately I'm going to have to put this story (along with my others) on hold. I'm going to be busy the next two weeks, and I feel too depressed to write during my free time. I don't know when the next chapter will come out. Sorry to disappoint. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading this! :3 I really hope you all enjoyed it and the writing style wasn't too difficult to follow along. If it it too much, please let me know and I'll try my best to fix it! Also, the next chapter will be coming next week :3


End file.
